There are no new newcomers yet
by El Oni
Summary: WW Link, Bowser Junior, and Ridley have not been added yet! No one has been removed yet! It was all a rumor. A short story to explain things and is kind of a prequel to a new story of mine that I'm going to write soon. I've added another chapter!
1. I'm off to save the day!

1**Ugh, you guys this is a short chapter to explain things to you. Regarding the** **new newcomers that is.**

Master Hand was in his office along with the author Luke. "So Luke, you say that a rumor leaked out that WW Link, Ridley, and Bowser Junior, are in this game?" The hand asked the boy a vein bulging on his... self.

"Yeah, apparently some place known as said this as a confirmation when it was just a speculation." Luke said explaining the situation.

"Then, other sites saw this as real info, and posted this as true information." The author continued. Master Hand sighed.

"Where's your proof boy?" He asked. Luke glanced at him blankly.

"Well, the official site has not been updated and later confirmed it as a rumor." Luke paused. "Besides you of all people would know right handy?" Luke mocked.

Master Hand grunted and took a file from his drawer. "Okay boy, take this and give it to Samus, she'll handle it. Luke nodded and walked out of the office.

Spotting the bounty hunter he runs over to her. "Hey Samus, handy wanted me to give this to you." Luke informed her.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she read it. After she finished reading it she sighed. "Another rumor... well thanks I'll be back for supper." She said before leaving the Mansion.

_2 hours later..._

"In other news has announced to the whole world that their information regarding the new newcomers was fake... they also said that this would never happen again." The news announcer reported from the TV.

"Well that takes care of that." Samus said smirking. MH nodded and the Smashers didn't seem to care. Luke stood up from the table.

"Well I'm off, see you later Smashers." He said preparing to leave the Mansion. Master Hand then stopped him.

"Wait, Luke I have a favor to ask of you." He told the boy.

"And that is..?" Luke asked.

**End. The rumor KTE reported on IS fake, have no fear readers as of now no one has been removed or added. That we don't know about. Also there'll be a longer sequel coming up. This was just to inform you all about that rumor.**


	2. Interview

**Hello again people. This story has ONE last chapter to explain things more so. Here to explain it is Young Link, Mr. Game and Watch, and the Ice Climbers! Let's begin.**

Luke: "Okay, Young Link how did you take this rumor?"

Young Link: "I was so scared that I stopped reading Link's PlayHylian magazine and actually peed my pants!"

_(In the next room over a slap and yell are heard, you can guess who it is.)_

Luke: "... um okay then Popo and Nana how did you feel?"

Popo: "I was unconscious at that time so I didn't hear until big butt over there told me."

_(Nana then begins to strangle Popo._)

Luke: "... wow some friends you are... wait Popo how were you unconscious?"

Nana: "I knocked him out with my hammer because he was reading PlayClimbers magazines!"

Luke: "Jeez, are any of you male Smashers not perverts?"

Every male in the mansion: "NOPE!"

Luke: "... okay since Nana and Popo are in a dilemma we will move on to Mr. Game and Watch!"

Mr. Game and Watch: "Yo how yall doing?"

Luke: "Um, okay Mr. Game and Watch, how did you take this rumor?"

Mr. Game and Watch: "I was so happy, I mean I'm treated like crap in this dumb old mansion, I mainly cook and get picked on by the Pokemon! I suck at fighting and get my butt handed to me every time! No one cares about me and I wish I was getting the boot!"

Luke: "Wow, does everyone have problems in this mansion?"

Marth: "No I'm sane!"

Luke: "Oh yeah you are, well is anyone else sane around here?"

_Silence fills the mansion..._

Luke: "Man, what kind of place is this?"

Marth: "An idiots heaven."

Mr. Game and Watch: "High School."

Nana: "What Marth said."

Popo: (Unconscious.)

Young Link: "A place to look at all the male Smashers PlayWhatever magazines!"

Luke: "Well then... um... okay hey Mr. Game and Watch, why didn't you just quit?"

Mr. Game and Watch: "No, the stupid hands have me under contract, same with everyone else. We plan on revolting soon."

Luke: "Oh... so that's why handy wanted me here..."

Mr. Game and Watch: "Huh..?"

Luke: "Never mind, anyway as you may or may not know this rumor was started by an idiotic person from a place that reports "news" and it soon spread. Then a report from the French came in, however to my knowledge the French don't have a Nintendo of France. Also Sakurai, the man behind the next tournament said has said nothing in the days the rumor started."

Mr. Game and Watch: "Crap!"

Young Link: "Yay, I get to read more PlayWhatever magazines!"

Popo: (Still unconscious.)

Nana: "What the loser (Mr. Game and Watch) said."

Luke: "Well that's all folks, as for my stories I'll continue Death of the Smashers and then start the other ones"

Marth: "Wait, what about your job?"

Luke: "Oh crap! Ah well handy will understand... right?"

_(Silence fills the world.)_

Luke: "Aww crap..."

**And that's a wrap! This was just a bonus chapter for fun and to explain some things. Letting you know this rumor was started on two places and spread, it was not here though. Anyway I'll update Death of the Smashers real soon! **

**Marth: "Yeah you better or the killer-"**

**Luke: "Silence!"**

**Marth: "Oh yeah oops..."**

**Luke: "Anyway read and review!"**


End file.
